Pearl's Secret
by NikkitaTheMetahuman
Summary: Set immediately after "I am my Mom" Pearl has many secrets kept from her friends. But there's at least one secret she's fine with keeping from them. At least until she wants to reveal it.
1. Chapter 1: You

Pearl unfroze as she unfused from Alexandrite and landed into the ocean. Aquamarine fixed on to Steven, who had just confessed to being Rose Quartz; the gem who shattered Pink Diamond.

If only he knew the truth.

"Steven." she said so quietly as she covered her mouth. To anyone else, it would sound just like a statement. But it wasn't. Pearl wanted to scream both his name and the truth about his mother, but Rose's final order as Pink Diamond bound her to be silent as everyone else shouted for Steven to come back. She hoped he would listen to any of their pleas while all she could do watch in silence and cry.

But he didn't. The door to the ship began to close and Steven turned his head to say "I love you all."

The door fully shut and the ship disappeared as Pearl heard Connie shout Steven's name. But he was gone.

* * *

No one could believe it. Not even Garnet. She removed her visor to show tears streaming from her red and blue eye while she tried to work out why her future vision didn't see this happening at all. She looked around to see chaos every direction from her. Steven had been taken into space to be brought before the diamonds. Connie kept shouting for Steven which then became muffled crying. Amethyst and Pearl were silent as they kept looking at they sky while the humans began rambling and asking questions of their own. Except for Onion.

"LARS?!"

"Oh Steven, where art thou gone amidst the clouds above us?!"

"Where's Lars?!"

"Can't Garnet, _my former love _not jump to the sky's top as she swam to the ocean's bottom?!"

"He must still be on the ship! Where did it go?! LARS!"

Garnet wiped the tears from her eyes and placed her visor back on. If they were to get Steven back, they needed order around them. She thought to herself _"It's not impossible. We rescued Greg. We rescued these humans. We will rescue Steven."_

"Amethyst. Pearl. We need to help the humans get out of the water and back to their homes We'll then go back to the temple and work out our next step."

Pearl stayed where she was with her hands over her mouth, almost as if she didn't hear Garnet or anything else. Amethyst meanwhile turned to face Garnet with tears coming down her angered face.

"Are you serious Garnet?! Steven was just taken into space and we have no way of getting to him! How can you be so calm after what just happened?!"

Garnet knew how it sounded, but as the leader of the Crystal Gems, she had to take command for the sake of the team.

"We will get him back Amethyst. But we need to work out what to do and we can't do that here." Garnet said trying to keep her vision clear and keep out the thought that they might never get Steven back.

But Amethyst wadded over to her and shouted OH really?! I actually think we could talk about it right here! There's no way to follow them into space! We don't have the Roaming Eye anymore and the Homeworld warp was destroyed ages ago."

Garnet remembered smashing that very warp pad herself to prevent Peridot from returning. Now it seemed like a waste of energy. Peridot was now on their side and...

"Peridot."

"What?" Amethyst said confused as she wiped her cheeks.

Garnet grabbed Amethyst by the shoulders "Peridot might be able to help us build a ship from the junk at the barn."

"Yeah... it's possible." Amethyst said with a small hopeful smile on her face. "And with Pearl, they should be able to build a ship."

"Exactly." Garnet said.

"Whaddaya say P? Think you and the Peridactal can build a spaceship?"

They looked around to find Pearl wasn't anywhere in the water.

Connie then swam over and asked them "Guys, Pearl just went to shore and ran away. Where's she going?"

Garnet found once again, she didn't have the answer.

* * *

_It's my fault.__It's my fault.__It's my fault.__It's my fault.__It's my fault.__It's my fault.__It's my fault.__It's my fault.__It's my fault.__It's my fault.__It's my fault.__It's my fault.__It's my fault.__It's my fault.__It's my fault.__It's my fault.__It's my fault.__It's my fault.__It's my fault.__It's my fault.__It's my fault.__It's my fault.__It's my fault.__It's my fault.__It's my fault.__It's my fault.__It's my fault.__It's my fault.__It's my fault.__It's my fault..._

Those 3 words played over in Pearl's head as if stuck on a loop. Perhaps because it was the truth. If only she could've told them all what really happened 6000 years ago. Perhaps Steven wouldn't have given himself up to Homeworld.

As Garnet and Amethyst talked, Pearl swam away. She couldn't handle the guilt around everyone. Once out of the water, she ran to the nearest warp pad and warped to the Strawberry Battlefield. Once there, she took a few steps off the warp pad and sank to her knees and then into a foetal position to cry out loud. This secret she had been forced to keep had bothered her the moment it was placed on her. But it wasn't until Rose became pregnant and Steven was born had she wanted to say it. Now, she would never be able to tell them. Rose was gone. Just like Steven.

* * *

Hours passed, no one came looking for her. She got up from the ground, not bothering to dry her face. She knew she would cry again.

"Of course, Garnet and Amethyst don't know about this place, just like they don't know that I..." she covered her mouth just as she was about to say she helped Pink Diamond to fake her own shattering so she could live on Earth as Rose Quartz.

She walked until she made it to a road with her arms clutched around her waist. She didn't want to go back to the temple. How could she? Tears began to reflow from her eyes.

She walked to cross when in the corner of her eye was a light. She looked to be met with a bright head light and someone shouting "WATCH OUT!" and the sound of tires screeching, desperate to stop. Luckily, Pearl jumped back in the nick of time and landed on her stomach.

"What was I thinking? Not looking both ways to cross the road?!" Pearl said to herself as she panicked again. But then a hand touched her shoulder.

"Hey, are you okay?" came a voice behind her. To Pearl, the voice and the feel of the person's hand were... familiar.

She turned to see black combat boots, dark grey pants with a hole in the right knee, a white shirt with what looked like an incomplete drawing of a mouse and then the person taking off a helmet to reveal their fully dyed pink hair.

Pearl couldn't believe it. It was the mystery girl she met at Amethyst's Krol show.

The girl looked at her with equal surprise on her face as she said one word.

"You."

* * *

**Sorry to end this on a cliffhanger. i'll try to add a second chapter before New Year. Anyways, Happy Christmas to all who read this fanfic.**


	2. Chapter 2: The Mystery Girl

Sheena was on her motorbike heading who knows where. She didn't want to go home after work just yet and so, she fancied a drive around. Looking around, she saw what looked like giant weapons in a strawberry field. She was busy looking at the scenery and concluding she definitely wasn't in Ocean Town anymore that she almost missed the figure of someone crossing the road.

She tried stopping, but she knew she would hit them if she didn't think fast.

"WATCH OUT!" she screamed. The figure dove back as she came to a halt.

"Oh thank the stars they got out of the way." Sheena said quietly to herself. She brought her bike off the road and then ran over to the figure who was lying on their stomach.

The figure was slender looking, almost like they were anorexic. They weren't getting up. Strangely, the figure looked... familiar. As Sheena placed a hand on their shoulder and asked "Hey, are you okay?", she saw the blue outfit with a matching sash for a belt, pink ballerina shoes and short peach-coloured hair that reminded her of...

_"No way is it her." _Sheena thought as she turned them around. There was no way it could be who she thought it was.

It was her. The girl who approached her at the Mike Krol rock show. Despite it being over a month ago, Sheena still couldn't get that night out of her head.

* * *

They first met at the Donut shop when Sheena made a quick stop for coffee as that one in Beach City was closer to the mechanics she worked at and the girl knocked over a stack of cups and then made a long "I" sound. But Sheena just walked away as she figured this was someone who was nervous when around people. _Seamus had that difficulty._

After having a warm coffee to wake her up for the show, she got on her bike and found herself driving next to a Dondai, which happened to be driven by the girl. Their eyes met and Sheena then gave a smile while the girl's cheeks seemed to blush a light blue.

Sheena drove on ahead, but a while later, the same Dondai was speeding and being chased by a police car. Sheena didn't know what to make of it, but continued on to the show, hoping the girl didn't get in too much trouble. Once she made it to the show, she started texting to her sister about the show, deciding not to bring up the girl she met as she wouldn't believe her. She was then in the middle of sending a text of when she would be heading home after the current song ended when a pale hand appeared in front of her.

It was her again staring at her with her arm stretched out for a handshake. Sheena took in her entire appearance, wondering where her jacket and jeans were. But then thought this look was much better suiting for her and she looked kinda cute.

She accepted the handshake which made them both smile. The girl then asked "How and why did you colour your hair pink with bad-smelling goop?"

The question and the sound of her voice made Sheena laugh as she crossed her arms. She noticed that her hair was a peach colour and so she asked "Well, how did you colour yours?"

"Oh I didn't; my appearance is just a conscious manifestation of light." The girl said while using her palms to gesture to her head and then upper body area with a bright wide smile.

The girl giggled again. Never before had anyone said anything like this to her. She was funny. Sheena didn't know how to respond, so she just pushed her hair back with the back of her hand and said "I know how that is."

The girl then giggled to herself. Sheena didn't think she could get any more cute and funny than this. But she was proven wrong when Sheena asked "Can you tell me something about you?"

"Well, I saved your planet and your species. Your welcome."

Nothing could've prepared Sheena for that response. She had never met anyone like this mystery girl in front of her. Perhaps she was a cosplayer and she was going as a character from a cartoon or anime she liked which would explain her appearance. Regardless, Sheena simply pulled out a pen and a bit of paper from a pocket on the green flannel tied around her waist. She wrote her number snd gave it to the girl before the two walked away from each other.

* * *

Sheena figured there must be a reason why the girl didn't call her. After a week, her nephew Jae asked what was wrong. She told him about that night the best way she could so he would understand why aunt Sheena appeared sad and being 9 years old and very into puzzle-solving and also having a lot of empathy, he made a hand-written list of...

Reasons why the Mystery Girl from the Mike Krol concert hasn't called Aunt Sheena:

1\. She's busy

2\. She's shy

3\. She lost the number you gave her

4\. Something has come up in her personal life

5\. She lost her phone

6\. She doesn't have a phone

7\. She met someone else (that's stupid)

8\. She was in an accident that broke all her fingers and therefore, she can't call or text you

9\. She suddenly died

10\. She already had a girlfriend or boyfriend (that's also stupid)

11\. She threw the number away by accident (that's understandable)

12\. She threw the number away on purpose (that's just wrong)

13\. She wants to call, but doesn't feel certain

* * *

Looking at the list, Sheena laughed and thanked her nephew as it cheered her up to see what he thought. Returning to reality, Sheena helped the Mystery girl stand up and asked her "I'm sorry I nearly ran you over, are you okay?"


	3. Chapter 3: What?

**Sorry for taking a while. It was hard to get this next chapter right. As for chapter titles, they may come up after I post the chapter as I find it easier to decide what the title should be. Also, i might add some slight extra content into previous chapters, so keep an eye out. Anyways, Enjoy!**

* * *

"I'm sorry I nearly ran you over, are you okay?" Sheena asked her as she helped Pearl stand back up.

Pearl was still reeling in that it was the girl she met at the show last month. And that she nearly got hit by her motorcycle. And that she forgot to look both ways. And that Steven was still in space because she was bound to keep a secret. And that...

Pearl scrunched her eyes shut as she fell back to her knees with her hands on her head. All of this was too much for her to process all at once.

Then, she felt two other hands on her own. She opened her eyes to see the girl crouched down with her.

"Look, it's okay. Just focus on breathing in and out." Sheena said calmly. Pearl did as she said, even though she didn't require air to breathe. In through her nostrils. Out from the mouth. She did this a total of 9 times and then she felt secure. She removed her hands from her head and instead placed them on her lap.

She looked to see the girl smiling at her with relief. She then asked Pearl "Okay, now that you seem more calmed down, do you want me to take you to the hospital?"

"Whatever for?" Pearl asked with a puzzled face and head tilted slightly to the right.

"Well that dive you did to get out of the way, are you sure you didn't scrape your arms or legs? Also, you seemed as though you were having a panic attack before and I can tell you've been crying. _A lot_."

Pearl's cheeks blushed slightly blue as she was a little embarrassed that this woman somehow knew all this "Er, how can you tell if I've been crying a lot?"

"The dried up tear streams on your face?" the girl answered while getting out her phone and handing it to Pearl after putting it in selfie mode. Pearl jumped a little when she saw her reflection. She looked a mess and she saw where her tears had dried up, so she wiped them away with her hand.

"Are you sure you don't want a ride to a hospital?" The woman asked again.

Pearl looked to her and said as she handed her back her phone "Oh yes, I'm positive. I've never needed to go to a hospital nor have I ever scraped my arms or legs. Besides, if I was really badly hurt, I simply would've retreated to my gem to regenerate."

"Your... gem? Regenerate?" The girl asked with a curiously tilted head that mirrored Pearl's puzzled face from before. "Is 'Gem' what you call your house?"

"No... I mean the gem on my forehead." Pearl said while placing her open palms near her gem as if she were summoning her weapon. The girl looked at her with disbelief and worry. Pearl herself began to show worry. She couldn't understand why the girl had these emotions on her face.

"Okay, I really think I should take you to a hospital." The girl said while slowly approaching Pearl with her voice sounding more serious.

Pearl became nervous and asked "Why? I don't ever need to go. I'm perfectly fine."

"Or maybe you're not thinking clearly because maybe you have a concussion."

"A concussion?" Pearl asked as she knew what that word, but didn't know why the girl thought she had one.

"Well YEAH!" the girl said with worry in her eyes and voice "I mean, you're saying a lot of gibberish that's maybe apart of whoever you're cosplaying as and... I just want to try and help you!"

"Cosplaying?" Pearl asked not knowing that word's meaning.

"You know! Dressing up as a character from a show or film or video game you probably like! I mean, why else would a person have on full body paint, a bird-shaped nose and a big white oval on their forehead?!"

Pearl was stunned at all of this. Did this woman think she was a person? A human being? That didn't make sense as Pearl told her about her body being a conscious manifestation of light and she said "I know how that is." Unless...

She was just sounding cool that night. Pearl didn't know, but decided to say the honest truth so that the girl didn't appear worried anymore.

"I'm... not a person. I'm... a gem."

The girl stopped approaching and stopped to just stare at her. Pearl didn't like it, but continued to talk now that she had her attention.

"I... thought you knew that at the concert when I told you about my appearance being light with mass. You said you knew how that was, although I suppose I did doubt you did know, but the way you said "I know how that is", it sounded so certain."

The girl still stared at Pearl. Perhaps she was trying to process everything. Then, she clenched her fists and exhaled. She released her fists and then quietly said "I never should've given you my number."

Pearl panicked "What?"

The girl looked up clearly hurt, but not crying "I thought you would call, but you never did! I haven't forgotten that night. It drove me crazy wondering why you didn't call but..." the girl paused and sighed again and the said "Forget it, it's not worth it. You're clearly as fine as you can be now and... you just don't want to call me. So, I'll just leave you alone with whatever's going on in your life and we can just move on." Sheena turned around to her bike. This clearly was a mistake and this "person" or whatever she was wasn't crazy or hurt, but Sheena couldn't handle this no more.

She was ready to go home. She got to her bike and put on her helmet.

As she was about to start up her bike and leave, the girl ran up to the front of her bike and said "I'm... I'm sorry I hurt you."

Sheena did not want to hear anymore nonsense, but she couldn't drive away with the girl blocking her, so she had no choice.

"I... I'm not doing okay right now in my life just as I'm not good at understanding these human things and even though I did want to call, I just didn't know how. I tried on the phone in our house, but there's no "S" button like you wrote."

Sheena looked bewildered as Pearl continued "And then I thought about something Steven said and how Amethyst laughed and I wasn't certain about calling you because if they found out, they'd probably mock me."

Sheena's didn't know these people and wondered _"What parent names their kid Amethyst?"_

"But if you really regret giving me your number, then..." the girl held her hand to the oval on the forehead and Sheena couldn't believe what happened right before her eyes.

A white light shone and something came out of the oval on the girl's forehead. She grabbed it and with her free hand took Sheena's left wrist to give it to her.

"... you can have it back." she said.

Sheena looked. It was her phone number. She snapped out of what just happened as the girl walked away. Sheena jumped off her bike not caring that it hit the ground and call out "HEY WAIT!"

Pearl stopped and turned. The two were 3 feet apart from each other. Both had bewildered looks on their faces.

"What is it?" Pearl asked while Sheena asked at the exact same time "How did you just do that?"

"WHAT?!" they both asked again in union.


End file.
